ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fradubio
Testimonials *Killable by: Party of 3 Level 70+, party of 3 62PLD 75RDM and 51WHM, 70+ Thief/Ninja, Ninja or Paladin along with any 70+ mage to heal and debuff, solo by some Level 75 jobs. Solo'able by 75 Summoner with 1 MP Pool. Carby Kiteable if needed. *Soloed by 75 BLU/NIN on 7/5/2008. Used Azure Lore at end of fight with BLU Light (Skillchain) for a total of 2,898 damage. Tough fight Hp @ 300 and Mp @ 20 after fight. Blue Mage/Job Traits were Auto Refresh, Accuracy, and Conserve MP. *Soloed by 75 THF/NIN with good evasion gear. Only took 236 dmg in total. *Soloed easily by 75 DNC/NIN on 7/25/08, very easy fight, took minimal damage. *Soloed fairly easily by 75 PUP/NIN. Never went past half HP. Used Soulsoother and blink-tanked while automaton enfeebled and cured. *Soloed by a 75 DRK/SAM. Fairly straightforward fight, don't bother killing the Duessa, just sleep it. *Soloed by 75 RDM/BLM easily. Keep ice spikes up to save MP on paralyze. I saved TP to kill the Duessa, but you really dont need to... it used Pinecone Bomb like 3 times through the whole 30 minute fight. Bio, Phalanx, Poison, Stoneskin, enspells, etc, like always. You take very little damage. Just takes a while to kill because of his Regen. *Duoed easily by 73 DRG/SAM and 65 WHM/BLM, took less than 10 minutes for the entire fight, the Duessa's are just a minor issue. *Triod by 60pld/blu, 60rdm/nin, and 52sch/rdm with some difficulty. As Rdm attempted to sleep duessas but they became too numerous so just began killing them. They have very low hp so this is much easier than trying to keep them asleep. *Soloed with ease as 75 DRG/WHM. Duessa can be dealt with easily with one jump and one hit. --Kaomii 01:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *Regen rate is high enough that 75BLM can cast 3 Tier IV nukes, sleep mob and rest for mp and mob will be at 100% hp before BLM is at 100% mp. ** The regen really sucks unless you can put out fairly high damage numbers consistently for the entire fight. However, regen is only active 6AM to 6PM game time, so once the sun sets the fight goes fast. * Personally I use the Duessa mobs for quick TP if I need it. Can get to be a lot of them for sleeping unlees you are a heavy DD (I'm WHM so not so much). *Soloed by 75 RNG/WHM with level 45 Soothing Healer NPC during night time game hours with relative ease. Spamming Sleep Arrows was very effective until NPC cast Dia on it. Never had to cure myself (NPC took care of that). And just Shadowbind or slept Fradubio when he spawned Duessa (Duessa page says she respawns upon being defeated, but she only spawned once for me) * Duoed by a 70RNG/NIN and a 75 COR/WHM. We SC'ed Slug Shot and Sidewinder and it went fairly well. Had Evoker's Roll up for COR's MP for most of the fight, even though he only had to Cure two or three times. No drop, No Duessa spawned. Not sure what the deal is with that, but no biggy. --Kibeth(Gilgamesh) *Very easy fight for a 75 BST/THF with 1 Courier Carrie. I never got hit once, CC still had 55% HP at the end of this 5 min fight. The fight was at night which made this fight even easier. *Very difficult for a lvl 75 PLD/WHM. Kept Stoneskin up, used Yagudo Drinks, and had help from a 75RDM curing (not in party). Long fight, took the entire night almost. Had to take out the Duessas as they spawned to keep from having Slow effect. Only got Rosewood Log, but had 3 drop. (Went into treasure pool until I sorted my bag to make room.) --RKumono 05:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Pretty easy solo Lv75PLD/35THF wore DD gear and chiv'd once, had duessa spawn 5 times killed 'em as they did, overall he's a toughie but the fight went easy 'nuff. Historical Background Xylem and phloem are the plant equivalents of arteries and veins, so they don't flow. Changing that to say sap instead. Nightfyre717 06:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC)